Another Option
by cbdivalove
Summary: What if the roles were reversed in Blair and Chuck's game from the summer?
1. Chapter 1

Hey People! This my first fanfic! I'm nervous, so please tell me what you think, good or bad! I would really appreciate it! Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: Although I truly wish I did, I do not own Gossip Girl, Chuck Bass, or Blair Waldorf

Another Option

"Chuck, do you remember our game from the summer?" Blair asked one afternoon as they lay on he couch in his suite. In the background, the sounds of "Moon River" from Breakfast at Tiffany's softly played.

Chuck furrowed his brown, frowning at the ceiling. He did not care to think of the last time Blair had brought the subject of their playful escapades from the summer. Chuck distinctly remembered feelings of hurt and betrayal, and rashly uninviting Blair from a very important night of his life that she had desperately wanted to be a part of.

Noticing Chuck's expression, Blair quickly jumped to explain herself. She too remembered the pain that she had caused in bringing back their game and in no way wished to repeat it.

"I was only asking because we talked about reversing the roles once, but we never got around to it because of whole the I-have-serious-jealousy-issues thing."

Hearing Blair's explanation, Chuck's expression changed to one of mild curiosity. He wondered where exactly this idea of hers was going.

"What's with the sudden interest Blair? Have you gotten bored with our..ahem... daily activities?" asked Chuck raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Blair blushed and shook her head vigorously. She could not possibly be bored with their relationship. Every day was a new experience with Chuck. Even after nine months of dating, Chuck surprised her everyday.

"Absolutely not!" the brunette responded indignantly. "I was just thinking that maybe we should be reminding everyone that we are the most "it" couple in New York. And what better a way to prove it than by humiliating some scrawny-Brooklyn-artist-wannabe? Plus you'll finally get to put your caveman-like aggression to use!"

"I can think of a few other ways to use that aggression," Chuck replied salaciously, pushing Blair down so that he was on top of her, and leaning down to kiss her perfect cherry lips.

Blair giggled. "Not now Bass. I've got class in ten minutes and the limos waiting outside. We can't keep Arthur waiting!"

"Fine" Chuck said, when he realized he had not a chance of getting any. "I'll walk you out."

Blair pushed Chuck off of her, and hurried to his enormous walk-in closet. (Chuck had never officially asked Blair to move in with him, but somehow all her clothes had magically migrated to the Empire.)

After a few moments the brunette appeared again, sporting a light blue pea coat and black, three-inch Manolo boots.

"What do you think?" she questioned, spinning around for Chuck's benefit.

"Lovely as always B," Chuck answered. Blair smiled at him, marveling at how lucky she was to be so truly appreciated by her incredible boyfriend.

"Now I thought we had to hurry!"

Chuck's comment seemed to bring Blair back to reality and she grabbed her school bag and Chuck's hand and pulled him to the elevator. They shared a few kisses as the elevator descended, and when they emerged, Blair had to check her make-up in the lobby's shiny door to ensure that it had not been mussed.

Chuck saw her preening and laughed, "Blair I promise I would never let you leave the building without looking as unbelievably beautiful as you do now! But seriosly, hurry! I don't want you to be blaming me when you're late!"

Blair just flounced her curls and headed to the car, her boyfriend following closely behind her.

As she reached the limo parked out in front of the building, Blair pulled Chuck in for a quick kiss, and whispered in his ear, "Think about what I said, and how well the game turned out before when it was well played."

Chuck raised his eyebrows at her with confusion, but she winked, slid into the car, and slammed the door, leaving a dazed Chuck standing on the sidewalk. As the car drove off Chuck Bass wondered, "When Blair had become so...... fearless?"

So that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and tell me if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I was overwhelmed by the positive feedback I received from the first chapter, thanks very much!!!!!!! Here's Chapter two... oh and PS, I know I mentioned the Empire in the first chapter, but I have decided to keep Chuck on as CEO at Bass.**

"Over here Waldorf!" Chuck called to Blair when he spotted her entering in to the restaurant. He was a bit upset because he had made reservations for 7 o'clock, and it was now s 7:30. As always, waiting for Blair had been agony. Even though he felt completely secure in their relationship, it always made Chuck a bit nervous on the rare occasion that she was late.

Blair hurried to his table after spotting Chuck. The maitre d had recognized Blair right away and pointed her in the direction of her boyfriend's table.

"I'm so sorry Bass!" Blair said, rushing over and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Traffic was at an absolute standstill and my phone died so I couldn't call you."

Chuck noticed that she seemed flustered and upset, and he quickly regretted his feelings of annoyance. Blair had obviously tried to arrive on time, but had been thwarted by the vicious New York City rush hour.

"That's alright, B. I'm just glad you got here before I had to slip the maitre d another hundred. For some reason she doesn't seem to understand that I own this restaurant."

Blair laughed at Chuck's ridiculous idea. She knew that, unfortunately, almost _every _woman in New York knew Chuck Bass. Although it was in the past, sometimes Blair wished that Chuck had never been such a playboy. However, she reasoned, one of her motives for loving him was his charm and salaciousness, so she just had to let it go.

"I'm starved," Blair announced. "Let's order."

Chuck motioned for the server with a flick of his wrist and within seconds Blair was ordering the most expensive and delicious dishes off the menu for the two of them.

Once the server had left to place their order, Chuck asked Blair about how her Economics class at NYU had gone, (he knew she had been studying for a large exam that day), and she asked him about his day at Bass Industries. She told him that she felt that she had outdone herself on the exam and he told her that Bass had just purchased a new set of apartments in the Village.

"Well now that we have discussed our fabulous work and school achievements, I must ask you Chuck, have you been thinking about the idea I had last week?"

As soon as Blair brought up the topic of her former innovation, the atmosphere at their table went from cheery and warm to frigid in the blink of an eye. Chuck looked uncomfortable, but Blair pressed on.

"I know that you probably don't think it's a good idea because you're worried that one of us will take it too far and we'll end up hurt, but I really do believe-"

"Just stop talking about it Blair okay?" Chuck cut in interrupting her. "What you said about one us getting hurt is inevitable if we try this. Can't you just drop it?"

"Why does it have to be such an issue Chuck?" Blair was slightly angry now, but she didn't want to raise her voice in a crowded dining room filled with Chuck's patrons. "We both love each other and are secure in our relationship! What harm could come of this?"

"Blair, it's because I love you that this idea would never work! You know I can't stand to see another man with his hands on you! I don't even like it when you hug Nathaniel!"

"How is that fair to me, Chuck?" Blair asked indignantly. "You had your fun this summer, doing what you do best, now I want to reverse the game! You say you love me, but you're being a total hypocrite. You expected me to be okay with random girls all over you but I'm not allowed to be even touched by another guy?"

"Blair, we ended the game last summer because we both knew that we couldn't see the other with another!"

"I want to try this Chuck! And if you can't get behind my idea than you obviously don't trust me. What do you think is going to happen? That I'll find the other guy attractive and choose him over you? That would never happen! I love you too much! I even said you could pick the guy!"

Chuck thought for a moment. He truly wanted to make Blair happy, but he was worried he wouldn't be able to handle seeing another man with her. Then again, wasn't that the whole point of this? He would overreact and scared whatever loser he picked away, leaving Blair hot and bothered and all to himself. Really, he thought, there was no issue.

"Okay Blair" Chuck finally consented. "We can try this, but don't expect me to pick some Cary Grant worthy guy."

Blair smiled at Chuck in victory. "Don't worry Lover," Blair said smirking. "You're the only Knight in shining Armani I'm looking for.

**So what do you think? Should I keep going or try something new? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Update! Longest Chapter yet! So I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to continue this story but I'm thinking of doing a series of one shots like many of the other writers here on ff. I hope you like the way this is wrapping up. It should only be about one or two more chapters. Sorry if it disappoints! Oh and by the way I have absolutely no problem with any of the groups of people that Chuck describes the victim as, I just feel that this is how he would have described the guy to Blair. 3**

"So Chuck, can you give me some details on this loser you've picked?" Blair asked her boyfriend, slapping his hand off her bare leg as they drove to Monkey Bar in his limo. She was looking forward to participating in the type of activities he seemed to be insinuating in the near future, but not now. Now she had a mission. Or rather Chuck did; humiliate an unsuspecting geeky Brooklynite and then celebrate with his beautiful girlfriend in the way that only Blair and Chuck could.

Chuck feigned an expression of hurt at Blair's rejection of his advances, but his face quickly returned to its trademark smirk as he began describing the victim he had selected for their little escapade.

"Well my darling, if you're into greasy haired, Rastafarians who listen to emo rap when they're not playing Call of Duty, then I'm sure you'll take a great fancy to him."

Blair laughed aloud and said, "Lover, he sounds just like my kind of man."

Chuck laughed along, but in actuality he was frightened out of his mind. Chuck had been so insecure about this game that he had literally chosen the one guy he could find who made every requirement on Blair Waldorf's List of Undesirable Qualities in Men. Even the guys name was classless and uninspired. Bob Jones. Chuck just hoped that he had chosen well and that Blair would not be at all tempted by this guy.

Although Chuck hid it well, Blair could read him like an open book; she could tell he was uncomfortable. This upset her a great deal. Didn't Chuck believe in her love for him? Didn't he know that she would not have given him up for anyone? Not even a Prince could keep Blair from Chuck. This loser who Chuck spoke of definitely could not compete.

Wanting to ease her boyfriend's worries, Blair stared deeply into Chuck eyes, saying "You know that you are the only one for me Charles Bass. This is just for fun because Breakfast at Tiffany's hasn't been on TV lately so I've been rather bored. This silly game could never ruin our relationship. It could only strengthen it."

Chuck saw Blair's earnestness in her eyes and believed her whole-heartedly. 'This will just be for fun and then we'll get busy afterwards,' Chuck assured himself silently.

Just then, the limo stopped. Chuck opened the door and climbed out, making way for his queen. Blair stepped out of the long, black car, looking absolutely stunning in a dark green off the shoulder cocktail dress. The pair walked over to the window of the bar and Chuck pointed Bob out to Blair. When she saw Bob, Blair grimaced and shot Chuck an evil look.

"Hey baby, you said I could choose!" he pronounced.

Blair giggled and walked towards the door. "Wait here Bass," she said to her boyfriend. "This really shouldn't take long. Come pretty soon though. I don't want his unclean body touching mine."

"I promise I will not fail you my queen!" Chuck joked.

Blair winked and glided through the door towards Bob.

Even though it had been her idea, Blair was anxious for this ordeal to be over. Chuck was looking especially delectable tonight in a Hugo Boss suit with a green bowtie that matched her dress perfectly, and she could not wait until he ran into the bar to defend her honor.

When Blair reached the bar, Bob was just ordering a drink.

"I'll have another rum and coke," said the unclean man to the closest female bartender. The woman gave him a look of disgust as she nodded, acknowledging his order.

Blair was similarly disgusted with this guy, but she gathered her courage together and sat down beside him.

"I'll have a gin martini with a twist and two olives please," Blair requested politely. The bartender gave her a grateful look, she was very clearly not used to common courtesy from the customers.

By then, Bob had noticed Blair. (I mean, who wouldn't have?) He turned to her with an incredibly creepy face and said, (in a voice that was astonishingly similar to that of the evil Jack Bass,) "What's a hot girl like you doing here all alone?"

Trying to keep her cool, even though this guy oozed pedophile, Blair smiled at him and pronounced, "I'm not alone actually. I'm just waiting for my boyfriend. He's going to be arriving soon."

At this, Bob looked around, smirking. "This boyfriend of yours doesn't seem to be around does he? Are you sure you're not just trying to play hard to get? 'Cause I promise, you seem well worth the work."

Blair cringed inwardly at the obvious innuendo but saved face, telling herself that Chuck would enter soon and then this whole thing would be over.

Abruptly however, Bob placed his hand on Blair's bare knee, and all of a sudden, her comfort level went from normal to almost non-existent. This guy was definitely starting to make Blair nervous.

Meanwhile, outside the bar, Chuck had been watching Blair and Bob interacting and he was starting to feel very unhappy. As a wave of inner turmoil crossed through his body, Chuck's cell phone began vibrating. Thankful for the distraction, Chuck grabbed his phone from the pocket of his pants and quickly glanced at the caller ID before flipping it open.

"Hey sis," he said to Serena. "What's up? I'm kind of in the middle of something. Can this wait?"

"Chuck! Erick's been in a car accident, you better come to the hospital as quickly as you can."

Momentarily as he heard these words, Chuck's heart stopped beating and he could not think. When his ability to form thought did return, all the brunette could think of was how yet another of his close relations had now been in an accident. What if Erick was not as lucky as Serena had been and the same thing happened to the blond boy as had happened to Bart? All Chuck knew was that he had to get to Erick and make sure that he was okay. Forgetting Blair, Chuck rushed back to his limo jumped inside and yelled at Arthur to get him to the hospital as quickly as possible.

**So I guess this is what you call a cliffhanger!!!! My first ever! What's going to happen to Blair? And Erick? Truthfully I'm not sure, all I know is that Chair will always be endgame in my stories and that I'm going to wrap this up in the next chapter. I have a few ideas, but please offer suggestions! I would love to read them, along with your review! Thanks again! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys I'm back! This is hopefully going to be the last chapter of this story, I really want to wrap it up and start something new. The idea for this chapter was taken mostly from an idea by guardian izz.... I just hope I did it justice! This will probably not be amazing and the characters (especially Blair) might seem a bit OOC, so sorry in advance. Thanks so much to all who have reviewed and please enjoy this chapter! 3 **

Blair was starting to get scared. As Bob continued to try to and feel her up, Blair glanced over towards the window, hoping to alert Chuck that it was time to come and rescue her. But she couldn't see him at the window! All she saw was a black limo that looked awfully like the Bass limo, driving off in a hurry.

'Is Chuck seriously ditching me?' Blair thought. He really needed to lighten up. She was not interested in this guy, and now she was stuck here with him.

Angrily, Blair hissed at Bob to get off her, but the greasy man just smirked and continued to grope her legs. Blair yelled out loud as his hands went further and further up her skirt, why had Chuck left her? This was so cruel of him!

Suddenly a man's voice broke through Blair's yells. "The lady said 'Get off!'" said the voice. And suddenly, Bob was flying across the room, the victim of a direct punch in the stomach.

Blair turned to her rescuer. She hoped that she had been mistaken, that Chuck hadn't driven off in anger, and would instead be standing with a smirk on his face and his arms outstretched. Instead, the sight that met Blair's eyes was a blond Nathaniel look-a-like grasping his hand in pain.

Disappointed and momentarily forgetting herself, Blair ran to her rescuer, pulling him into her arms. Chuck had not been there to save her but this man had, and she wanted to feel safe and protected.

Looking up into the blond's eyes, her thoughts full of Chuck's abandonment, Blair pulled his head to hers and started to kiss him.

Meanwhile, Chuck's limo had just pulled up to the hospital. His heart was racing as he ran through the door to the ER and up to the receptionist's desk.

"Where is Erick Van Der Woodsen?" Chuck demanded of the frightened looking woman. "I'm Chuck Bass and I need you to tell me NOW!"

Of course in New York, everyone knew Chuck Bass, so the scared woman complied immediately saying, "Mr. Van Der Woodsen has been moved to a private room on the second floor, room 202."

Without bothering to thank the receptionist, Chuck rushed to the elevator and pushed the "up" button until the doors opened. He barked at the occupants to get out, and not wanting to upset this angry looking man, the frightened people complied. As Chuck stood in the elevator, he did something very out-of-character. He prayed to God that Erick would be fine.

Finally, the doors opened to the second floor, and Chuck rushed down the hall. He saw Lily standing outside room 202. Not even bothering to talk to her, Chuck rushed in to see Erick lying in bed, awake but with a cast on his right arm and leg.

The blond boy looked up as Chuck walked in and smiled, thankful to see him. Chuck ran to Erick and said, "How are you E? Are you okay? I was completely freaked out! This sort of thing keeps happening to me! First Bart and then your sister and now you!"

Erick could see the panic in Chuck's eyes, and he rushed to assure him, "I'm completely fine. I just have a broken leg and arm but I wasn't even unconscious at all and the doctor's say there will be no long term effects."

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief, but was not finished with his questions. "And the guy who hit you?" Chuck demanded, a bit harshly. "Where is he? At the police station I hope."

Erick laughed at Chuck's indignation, and said "He's here too. He got banged up pretty badly, but don't worry, I'm sure my mom will sue the pants off of him."

Chuck half smiled at this and pulled a chair next to Erick's bed. The two talked for a few minutes until Erick said, "Hey Chuck, where's Blair? Weren't the two of you supposed to be together this evening?"

And suddenly, everything that had happened before Chuck had received the call rushed back to him. Blair. Blair was alone. Blair was alone at Monkey Bar being hit on by that creepy Bob dude and Chuck had completely forgotten about her.

Chuck sprang from his chair swearing, and rushed from the room, back down the hall, to the elevator, out the doors and into his limo. He bellowed at Arthur to get him back to the bar, and the car drove off.

'How could I let myself forget her?' Chuck thought to himself angrily. Blair was his everything and he had left her alone, unprotected. She was probably furious with him, and she had every right to be. He had abandoned her.

As soon as the car reached the bar, Chuck hurried out of the vehicle and into the establishment. He hurried to where he had last seen Blair, but to his horror, he found her making out with a tall blond guy. Chuck's eyes bugged out of his head, his heart pounded and he felt like strangling something. This reminded him way too much of seeing Blair and Nate making out after cotillion. Blair was HIS and no blondie could kiss her or even touch her.

"What the HELL is going on here?" Chuck yelled. The whole bar turning to see him yelling at his girlfriend.

At the sound of Chuck's voice, Blair pushed the guy off of her and turned to look at Chuck, horrified. She was just as angry as he seemed to be and she was completely embarrassed that he was yelling at her like this in public. If Chuck thought that this was a funny way to continue the game, he was dead wrong.

Chuck saw that Blair was angry, but he thought it was completely unjustified. How could she have kissed another guy?

"Car. Now." Both Blair and Chuck said.

The pair silently walked out, Blair a few steps in front of Chuck. Just as the pair exited, Chuck turned to the blond guy and said, "If you ever touch her again I swear to God it will be the last thing you ever do."

The guy looked scared and this made Chuck feel slightly better. Once he and Blair were inside the limo however, things got pretty heated.

"Blair, what the hell were you doing kissing another guy? How can you think that that's okay? Do you care about me at all?"

"What was _I _doing Chuck? What were you doing? You left me alone with that creepy guy! What was that!?"

"Erick got into an accident Blair! Serena called me and I rushed to the hospital to see if he was okay?"

"What are you talking about, Erick got into an accident? Is he all right? Oh my god! Why didn't you say anything? Erick is like my brother! Did you not think for just one second that maybe you should inform me of this? Did you think 'Wow, maybe I should not leave my girlfriend, who I supposedly love, alone with a creep while I rush off to see a mutual friend.'"

"Blair! I was completely freaked out that the same thing was happening to Erick ass had happened to my father! I was panicked and couldn't think straight! I did not mean to leave you! But let me remind you, that when I did remember I hurried here as fast as I could to get you, and I found you full-on making out with some random blond giant!"

"Okay Chuck, I understand why you might have had a tiny memory lapse when you heard about Erick. You HAVE had lots of scares in the past year. But you have to understand that I was so confused and hurt when I saw that you were gone. Bob was groping me all over, and that guy punched him out, completely saving me. I wanted YOU to be the one to do that, but you weren't there! I was so hurt and confused, that I just needed to feel safe and that's the only reason I kissed him. You need to understand. We both made mistakes."

Chuck heard what Blair was saying, and even though he was still angry, he realized that Blair was right. They HAD both made mistakes. Thankfully, Erick and Blair were both okay and Blair still loved and wanted him.

"I understand Blair. Just please babe, never do that again."

"Chuck, the only person I ever want rescuing me is you! I could never want anyone else, I love you far too much. Now you need to tell me, is Erick okay?"

"Yeah, an idiot drunk driver crashed into his car, but he only has a broken arm and leg and the doctors expect him to make a full recovery."

Blair smiled and said "Oh baby I'm so glad he's okay. And you know what? I think you were right. This game just never turns out well for us!"

Chuck bowed his head in acknowledgement of Blair's concession, but she wasn't finished.

"You know Chuck," Blair whispered into her boyfriend's ear pulling him closer. "The way you threatened that blondie was so hot. I think the game did work out in one way."

Chuck smirked and pulled Blair closer, kissing her urgently.

About an hour later, Blair and Chuck emerged from the limo holding hands and sporting identical smirks. They walked into the hospital together, and rode the elevator up to Erick's room. Blair ran over to hug Erick while Chuck go them both chairs.

"Chuck?" Erick asked. "Why'd it take you so long to get Blair and come back here?"

Chuck looked over at Blair and smiled. "Oh you know Erick, we had business to attend to."

Erick groaned loudly, knowing exactly what Chuck was saying. But then again, he should have known better than to ask. After all, they were Chuck and Blair.

FIN

**Yahoo! I'm done! I'm actually really happy with the way this turned out! I hope y'all didn't think that Blair was too submissive, I really did want her to stand her ground in their argument. Please Please Please tell me what you think and offer any suggestions that you have for what I might do next! Chair 3!!**


End file.
